


Penance

by Trekkiehood



Series: BBC One-Shots [4]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crusades, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 Sisterhood, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memories, Much is a good friend, Nightmares, Pain, Peace, Penance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: A tag to 2x1 "Sisterhood". Robin is captured and beaten at the hands of Guy and the Sheriff. This was never brought up to the gang and I doubt the even knew. What if someone did find out? What would their response be?





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> A tag to Robin Hood 2x1 "Sisterhood."
> 
> In this episode Robin is captured by the Sheriff's sister and sentenced to death. While the gang knows this, they do not realize that he was beaten by Guy. That kind if bothered me.
> 
> People are always talking about how vain Robin is, but when it really comes down to it, he's not that bad. (And I love him... So...)
> 
> This takes place that night.

"Master?" Much called, "Robin, where are you?" He kept walking, mumbling to himself, "Just because you're Robin Hood doesn't mean you can just run off whenever you want. Today is proof of that." He mumbled to himself. "I serve you for ten years, and what do I get? You trying to kill yourself at every turn! We survive the Holy Land, and for what? To get yourself killed in England!"

Robin closed his eyes. He appreciated his friend's concern, but he really just wanted to be left alone. His entire body ached due to the treatment he had received at Gisborne's hand.

He had stripped off his shirt in hopes that it would provide some relief from the deep-set bruises. It had done little to ease what was becoming unbearable pain. The air stung the cuts inflicted by the sharp boots of the Sheriff's men.

Stifling a groan, he began to put on his shirt. 

"Master!" Much nearly ended with a knife in his face for his troubles.

Robin released a breath, lowering the knife, "Much! You should know better than to sneak up on me like that."

"What happened to your back?!" Much said angrily.

Robin sighed, pulling his shirt on the rest of the way. "It is nothing."

"That's nothing?! What'd they do to you? Your back, you-your stomach! What have they done?" Much practically shrieked.

"Much, you need to calm down."

"Calm down! Robin!"

"Much. I said I'm fine."

Much's sputtering calmed. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He said crossing his arms.

"Nothing happened. They caught me and instead of killing me right away, they wanted an audience. Nothing more."

"But your back!"

"It's nothing. Merely souvenirs of my stay." He smiled, giving a small bow. He immediately regretted his actions when it pulled at sore ribs.

Much noticed the wince. "Please Master, let Djaq look at you! She can help!"

"No, no, I'm fine. No one can know."

"But, why? You're obviously in pain and-"

"No one can know. It would just cause undue anger."

"Undue! They should be angry! Outraged! They had no right to do this to you!"

Robin smiled and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm alive. That's all that really matters."

"How are you okay with this?" He shouted, "They capture you and, and, and beat you, and you just let them!"

"I didn't 'let them'." Robin laughed lightly, "I fought back obviously. And I'm alive. That's all that really matters, right?" He didn't want to admit how ill he was feeling, and he doubted it was due to his injuries. As vain as everyone thought he was, the topic of himself made him very uncomfortable.

Much shook his head, "What happened to you in the Holy Land?"

"What?" Robin asked taking a step backwards in surprise. If there was one thing Much knew never to bring up, it was the Holy Land. Its mere memory brought phantom pains to his side. The nightmares he had were horrendous. The faces of the hundreds he had killed... He never wanted to bring it in conscious thought.

"What happened to you?" Much said again, flailing his arms slightly.

"You were right there with me the whole time! You know everything!" Robin rubbed his face. He didn't want to recount his time in the war to anyone, not even his faithful manservant. He wanted to sleep. Sleep without nightmares. But maybe, he deserved the pain. Maybe it was his rightful punishment for all the wrong he had done.

"Obviously not!" Much motioned towards his former master. "You're different Robin. Before the war, before the Holy Land, you, you weren't so, so broody!"

"Broody? Much, you're not making any sense." Robin said turning away.

"You don't make any sense!"

Robin shook his head and began to walk away. He was stopped by a sudden pang in his chest. He stopped, leaning against a tree.

"Master!" Much shouted again, running to his side.

Robin pushed him away, "It is nothing."

"Is it penance?"

"What?" Robin was third. So tired of everything. He had left the camp to find peace, but peace seemed to flee wherever he went.

"Are you trying to, to atone for what happened in the Holy Land. Is that why you let these things happen to you?"

"Good night Much." Robin walked away.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Robin didn't answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> God bless,   
> Jamie


End file.
